


Mystic

by sadsentinel



Series: devil may cry [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Danger, Demons, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, New Relationship, Rescue, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsentinel/pseuds/sadsentinel
Summary: kind of (not really) self insert of a female mc x vergil.. has some fluff and general cuteness and stargazing !TW: referenced suicidal feelings, depression
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: devil may cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080848
Kudos: 9





	Mystic

“I’ve been searching for years… searching for a place to call home.” His hands wrapped around mine and his grey eyes glittered. “I know where it is now.” Before I could respond, his alluring voice whispered against my ear. “It’s here, wherever you are.”

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, it was beating so fast. This was as close to a declaration of love that I’d ever gotten from him. And as shy as he was about admitting these types of things… I would take anything I could get.

He interlaced his cold fingers with mine, sending a shiver down my spine. I could never quite get used to his otherworldly touch; it gave me chills, but in the best way. My skin practically tingled where his fingers danced along my skin. I squeezed his hand tightly. His touch was like… magic.

“That means more to me than you could ever know.” He glanced my way, the hint of a devilish smile playing on his lips, before sheepishly averting his gaze. As powerful as he was, as seemingly distant and cold… he was perhaps the most shy person I knew, aside from myself.

I’d learned a great deal from Vergil. Without him, I would be cold and empty and devoid of love. I realized now that life was simply too short to push people away how I had been. Once my sister had died… I had changed. For the worse. The  _ worst _ .

I was just like Vergil; withdrawn, afraid to get close to anyone. After all, life was fragile; it fell apart so easily. In the blink of an eye, you could lose your best friend, your sibling. Anyone. Death did not care who it snatched away.

He brushed his platinum hair out of his face and squeezed my hand back. A silent show of affection, one I’d gotten used to over the past several months.

If he hadn’t saved me from a demon the night we’d met… I wouldn’t just be dead, but alone. He’d saved me from literal demons  _ and  _ from myself. I’d wanted to die that night. He’d been by my side ever since, helping me get better.

His words were everything to me. Before now, I’d been afraid to get too close to him. He’d supported me as I healed, and motivated me to keep going, even if every day was a struggle. I’d held him at a distance, as far as I could, but… those words broke me.

Why bother living if you were afraid to love? Love was what made being alive worth it.

I walked with him, hand in hand, until we reached the edge of the trees. There was a small clearing before the land turned into rolling hills. In the secluded space was a thick, comfortable-looking flannel blanket. A full moon hung high overhead, surrounded on all sides by stars. This far out from the city, it was like being at a planetarium. Stars completely littered the air, twinkling and sparkling like gemstones in the sky.

He timidly looked my way, only making eye contact for a few short seconds at a time.

“I thought you would appreciate somewhere nice to relax after… everything.” He shyly scratched at the back of his neck, a tuft of hair falling in his face, partially obscuring one of his icy grey eyes.

A breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him, wordless. He sometimes seemed to forget how handsome he was.

I timidly reached out and swept the strand of hair out of his face. He stared at me, unmoving. Like he’d forgotten to breathe.

“Sorry, that was awkward—”

“No,” he interrupted. He gingerly lifted his fingers until they brushed my cheek. His touch was electrifying. It made me feel more alive than I ever had before. He cupped my face in his hands and drew closer. I felt frozen, like I could do nothing but watch and admire his sharp, attractive features. Finally, I managed the courage to lean closer to him, until his lips brushed mine.

Kissing him was intoxicating. Exhilarating. Our kiss deepened and I threw my arms around his neck, keeping him as close as was physically possible. A soft groan escaped his slightly parted lips.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” he said, his gritty voice breathless. His silvery eyes were wide, like he was in a daze or trance.

“Me too,” I whispered against his lips. They were soft, and all I wanted was to kiss him. To feel loved by him.

His usually glacial eyes were soft and compassionate, open and inviting. That commanding, domineering expression that usually resided on his face was gone, not a trace of it left. Every feature on his face beckoned me, silently begging for me to come closer, to stay.

“Thank you.” I leaned my head against his chest, savoring the warmth he offered. He draped his arms around me, holding me protectively against him. I felt his chin brush the top of my head and smiled. This closeness was what I needed. It was the kind of safety I’d been searching for, but simultaneously afraid to find.

I knew that with him by my side, holding me and keeping me safe, I would be okay. Vergil was powerful; he’d already saved my life once, then again when he helped me heal from my sister’s death. If a third time ever came… I knew he was capable of handling it. He was clever and unyielding, a force to be reckoned with. He would never stop if he had set his mind to it.

“You’re welcome.”

“Vergil?”

“Yes?” He leaned back just enough to offer an inquisitive look and a slight head tilt. A strand of that almost colorless hair fell in his face again, but he ignored it. My gaze lingered on it for a moment longer than necessary. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through his hair and tell him...

“I… I love you.” My voice was unsteady from nerves, but I was certain this was right, that these were the words he needed to hear from me. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but said nothing. Was he angry? Did he not feel love for me? After everything, I’d thought—

“I love you too.” His expression softened at my admission and he held me tighter. I’d never felt better than I did now. He pulled away and sat down, offering his hand to me. I took his hand, joined him, and sprawled out across the blanket, smiling at the comfort.

Together, we gazed up at the stars. They shone like diamonds, each brighter than the last. The man beside me stretched out, in an almost inviting way. Whether or not he meant it that way, that was how I took it. I inched closer and rested my head against his muscular, lean chest.

He was my home too. Our meeting had been entirely by chance, but I wouldn’t change a thing.

I threw an arm over his side and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arm around me, his hand gently resting on my waist. His hand slid beneath my shirt, his fingers sending jolts of excitement through me. All of his touches—even something as simple as holding his hand—was invigorating.

He gently ran his fingers up and down along my side in a way that nearly lulled me to sleep. His touch relaxed me, made me feel comfortable. I hadn’t felt that way in years; but he had a way of changing my mood. Of changing everything. His cold, aloof demeanor was enough to draw anyone’s attention, but he’d kept a firm grip on mine ever since we’d met, without even needing to try.

I remembered that night; I was walking home from work, by myself. I’d assured my co-worker I’d be alright on my own, that I’d walked home at night a thousand times before and been fine. Maybe this time I didn’t care if I was alright or not.

Halfway back, I’d heard a strange cry pierce the air. It wasn’t human, not by a longshot—but what was it? As I passed a dark alleyway, I steeled myself and gazed into the darkness, against all my better judgement. At the end of the alley glowed a pair of crimson red eyes. Whatever it was opened its mouth and long fangs glimmering with saliva shone faintly in the darkness.

Whatever it was… was going to kill me. I just hoped it wouldn’t be painful.

The creature shot forward, fast as a bullet. I shut my eyes and swallowed. Prepared for the worst.

But the worst never came.

I heard a grunt, and the sound of metal slicing through something. When I finally got the courage to look up, a man in a heavy blue coat was standing in front of me, wielding a sword. I blinked a few times to be sure I was seeing it right. He sheathed his sword with a resonant  _ click _ and the demon fell apart into two separate halves before it disintegrated into nothing.

The man turned, running a gloved hand through his platinum hair. His stone grey eyes fixed on me.

“Are you alright?” he asked. I wasn’t prepared for that question. Was I? What the hell had just happened?

The man’s cold eyes were so stormy and commanding I thought they might bore a hole straight through me. His sharp features drew my attention next. High cheekbones, a firmly set jawline. An expression hard as steel. As sharp as the blade in his hand.

“I’m… what was that?” The corners of his lips twitched upwards in faint amusement.

“Come with me.”

That had been the start of our time together. It felt like so long ago, but so recent at the same time. I glanced up at Vergil. His attention was moored on the stars, gazing back and forth as if searching for something. There was a quiet calmness to him, a soothing sense of peace.

His pale skin seemed to glow in the half-light, and for a moment, I remembered he was not fully human. But he wasn’t like those creatures, not in the slightest. He was fierce, yes, but also protective. The way his hand rested on my waist said that much on its own.

“Vergil?”

“Yes?” I watched his jaw move as he spoke. The word fell effortlessly from his lips. Just like everything else I’d seen him do, this calm-natured manner was easy for him.

“Promise you’ll stay,” I said. Silence filled the air for a moment, and once again, I wondered if I’d made a misstep. Even if he avoided showing that haughty, arrogant nature to me, I sometimes worried it would poke through and turn its terrifying gaze onto me.

“Always,” came his simple response. He said it as though it was an easy decision, one he didn’t have to think about. It had just caught him off guard. I smiled and buried my face into his chest.

This was how I wanted to stay forever. Safe, and in his arms.


End file.
